


万物皆可贾维斯

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, household electrical appliances Jarvis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 托尼某天醒来之后，发现自己的家用电器都需要亲亲抱抱才能正常工作……





	万物皆可贾维斯

—消失的事物去哪儿了？  
—化为虚无。也就是说，化为万物。

托尼觉得一个软绵绵的东西怼在了他脸上。他拨弄一下，那东西走开了，然后就在他打算翻个身继续睡的时候，那个东西又来了。“贾维斯？”他含含糊糊、又怒气冲冲地叫道。  
“您好，先生。现在是早晨8时正……”贾维斯的声音照常响起来，但是今天好像有点不流畅。  
托尼猛地从床上弹起来。“星期五？别冒充你哥哥。”  
“早些时候，贾维斯下线之前为我安装了语音播放插件，他设定的默认声音如此。”星期五继续一板一眼、一字一顿地说。  
“呃……我的失误。等我去工作室给你换一个女声，你喜欢詹妮弗康奈利吗？”托尼重新躺回床上，揉揉眼睛。他很高兴贾维斯下线的时候记得帮他打开了新开发的聊天程序。  
“如果您愿意的话，我更想要一个年轻一点的声音。”星期五冷淡地说。  
房间里忽然响起一阵嗡嗡的声音，接着，笨笨把一杯橙汁塞进托尼手里。  
托尼看到笨笨的底座上还挂着一个大枕头，随着他在屋子里乱转，大枕头把笨笨走过的地方擦得光可鉴人。托尼尽量不去想他大概就是被这个枕头叫醒的。他只能吐槽一下笨笨端给他的饮料了：“嘿，你们给我喝的是啥？贾维斯一走我就只有这个待遇了吗？”  
“贾维斯离开前给我设定的任务是照顾您的生活，让您保持安全、健康的良好生活方式。”星期五说。  
但是托尼发誓他在星期五的话里听到了浓浓的讽刺。“他只是去帮神盾那帮人浮于事的混子们升级一天防火墙而已！”托尼说，“就算这一天内你不让我和一滴酒、一滴咖啡、吃一口天使，我也不会因此健康起来。更别说橙汁那么难喝，我怎么可能一天都喝橙汁。”  
那阵奇怪的嗡嗡声恼人地又响起来，不过这一次它好像根本没有停下来地意思。  
“您最好向他道个歉，头儿。”星期五尴尬地说。  
“谁？”  
一个还没有床高的小家伙探头探脑地从床后面挪出来，半个身子藏在托尼垂下来的床单后面——那是大厦里托尼私人厨房里的果汁机，它正嗡嗡地从两个出水口淌出果汁，就像两行眼泪，而它头上的指示灯也暗淡而缓慢地闪烁着，似乎在责怪托尼。  
虽然知道自己应该诚恳地道个歉，但是托尼目瞪口呆，拼命按着肋骨不让自己笑出来。“呃，好吧，对不起，你的橙汁还是很好喝的。”  
果汁机的“眼泪”立刻停下来，它挪出来，凑近托尼，仰起头看着他。  
托尼在星期五和笨笨和果汁机无声的谴责中呲牙咧嘴地喝光果汁。“很好喝，真的。”  
果汁机的头上的小灯慢慢亮起来。  
“那您今天都会喝它给您榨的果汁吗？”星期五问。看到托尼瞪大眼睛，她贴心地补上，“头儿？”  
“……行吧。”托尼心不甘情不愿地说，“你学坏了，星期五。”  
“您教的。”星期五轻快地说。  
果汁机愉快地闪着绿灯挪远了。下一个跳上托尼的床的是给他烙早餐煎饼的电饼铛。

结束了一个早上的慰问，带着一脸假笑送走了果汁机、电饼铛、奶油打发器、电热水器、洗衣机、烘干机、电动牙刷、剃须刀之后，托尼疲惫地摊在公共休息室的沙发上，希望自己还没有起床。  
“为什么今天所有的电器都要我亲亲抱抱才能正常工作？我以为它们只是电器。”托尼嘟囔着向星期五抱怨道。  
“托尼？你在跟谁说话？”史蒂夫罗杰斯走进来，肩膀上搭着一条毛巾，头顶上冒着跑步后的热气。  
“星期五。”托尼翻了个白眼，说。  
“哦，大厦里的Siri。”史蒂夫喜气洋洋地说，从冰箱拿出一瓶水。  
托尼又翻了个白眼。他已经放弃了向美国队长解释星期五是一个以对话和应答为主导功能的人工智能原型。或许史蒂夫在驾驶飞机、操纵电子器械上已经是一把好手，但是他对于人工智能的理解简直就像个对火又怕又好奇的原始人。托尼费尽九牛二虎之力才让史蒂夫理解和接受贾维斯是他的男朋友，他实在没有力气再去解释星期五了。于是托尼点点头：“差不多吧，Siri。”虽然我的星期五可比Siri智能和高级多了。托尼怒力忍着不让自己把这句话说出来。  
“那你为什么要跟星期五说话？有什么可以帮你的吗？”史蒂夫彬彬有礼地说。对他来说，Siri只是个帮他查找餐厅、订酒店的工具，只有在需要帮忙的时候才能跟她说话。  
“嗯……你有没有觉得大厦里的电器有点奇怪？”托尼想了一会，飞快地说。  
史蒂夫惊讶地瞪着被托尼拥抱了一下的咖啡机飞快地退远了，咖啡机上所有的红灯像是要爆炸了一样闪个不停，它顶端的出气口还嗤嗤喷出大股大股的蒸汽，却根本没有咖啡从出水口冒出来。 “它……脸红了？”史蒂夫难以置信却坚定地说。  
“不知道为什么，今天早上我一觉醒来，大厦里的所有电器都像是忽然有了‘人性’。”托尼端着一杯橙汁，郁闷地说。说着，他还不忘对已经挪到流理台一角的果汁机举杯致意。果汁机顶上的绿灯闪了闪，接着所有的红灯亮起来，然后它转过头，背对着托尼嗡嗡嗡响个不停，像是发出了咯咯的笑声。  
“噁，你该不会是又做了什么奇怪的实验吧？”史蒂夫皱起眉，嫌恶地说。  
“这次不是托尼，是贾维斯。”布鲁斯班纳博士端着一杯咖啡步履轻快地穿过托尼和史蒂夫，从冰箱里抽出一件件食材。  
“贾维斯？”托尼和史蒂夫同声问。只不过托尼更加怀疑，史蒂夫却放心了些。  
“贾维斯修改了一些电器的控制命令，这样就可以在他‘出差’的时候也能提醒托尼饮食和作息规律。”布鲁斯说，在说到出差的时候甚至放下手上的面包比了个引号。  
史蒂夫的脸慢慢的变红了。“这挺好的，我是说，绝对需要有人监控托尼的作息……”  
“等等，队长，”托尼敏锐地打断了史蒂夫，“该不会向弗瑞提议让贾维斯给神盾的防火墙升级的人就是你吧？”  
史蒂夫的脸更红了。他留恋地看了一眼没等到做好的布鲁斯的三明治，提高音量盖过了托尼的声音：“我完全相信贾维斯，他知道自己该做什么。我得赶紧去训练了。”说完，他头也不回地冲出公共休息室。  
托尼翻了个白眼，凑到布鲁斯身边，摸起一片火腿塞进嘴里。“我只是想说我的人工智能能做的可比升级防火墙多多了。”托尼说。  
“我知道！”布鲁斯愉快地说，“看看这些小家伙们！”他拍了拍电茶壶，而托尼相信那个有花边和柳树图案的婴儿蓝色茶壶蹭了蹭布鲁斯的手，对他撒娇。“贾维斯告诉我，他把他的一部分留在这里陪你。什么叫把他的一部分留在这里呢？”  
这次轮到托尼脸红了。“我也不知道，我们可以看看再说？”  
布鲁斯不置可否的扬扬眉毛。

“巴顿，拿一盒蛋糕过来。”托尼靠在桌子上，懒洋洋地说。  
克林特砰地一下子关上冰箱门。“你忘了说那个词。”他咬着一袋巧克力豆，表情扭曲而欢快。  
“请！请！请拿一盒该死的蛋糕过来！”托尼耸耸肩，没好气地说。  
克林特咯咯笑着打开冰箱门——但冰箱里暖黄色的小灯并没有亮起来。“你的冰箱坏了，铁罐。”克林特说。  
“别管那个了，就拿一盒蛋糕过来。”托尼不耐烦地说，“呃，请。”  
可是当克林特端出被托尼藏在冰箱深处的一盘蛋糕和甜甜圈时，怪事再一次发生了：冰箱门猛地扇过来关上，狠狠砸在克林特手腕处，克林特嗷地惨叫一声，把蛋糕留在冰箱里。  
几分钟后，差不多所有复仇者都聚集在公共休息室的冰箱前，饶有兴致地看克林特和托尼同冰箱搏斗。  
托尼已经放弃了：他完全打不开冰箱，就连从打开的冰箱里拿出一瓶水也会遭到冰箱门的打击报复。苦苦哀求和威逼利诱都无果之下，托尼揉着有一道明显红印的手腕瘫坐在沙发上，面无表情地看着队友们各显神通，拿出了果酱、蛋糕、咖啡和酒。但是这些食物只要距离托尼小于一米的礼貌距离，就会遭到来自大厦的电器们不屈不挠的破坏。  
“看来你今天是注定不能背着贾维斯放松一下了。”布鲁斯怜悯的说，幸灾乐祸地抱着一杯“托尼专属咖啡”享受地啜饮着。  
同样享受“专属咖啡”待遇的还有娜塔莎，但是她明智地决定什么也不说，在托尼的视线没有落到她身上时飘到咖啡机边续杯。  
托尼猛地转过身。“娜塔莉！你能不能……”  
“不能。”娜塔莎干脆利落地说。  
“呃，好吧。”托尼失望地说，“我以为像你这样聪明强大的美丽女性总会有什么办法让即便是一个人工智能也对你网开一面……”  
克林特做了个恶心的鬼脸。但娜塔莎危险地笑了起来：“斯塔克，只有在有求于人的时候你的嘴里才能吐出些不那么刻薄的词。”  
“所以这些词管用了吗？”托尼满怀期待地问。  
“虽然我很不愿这么说，但是，管用。”娜塔莎微笑着把一杯咖啡推到托尼面前。  
“你不怕贾维斯……？”克林特迟疑着问。  
“这个嘛……”娜塔莎危险地舔舔嘴唇，匕首一般锐利的眼神扫过休息室里所有的电器。  
电器们一齐打了个寒颤，讨好地慢慢闪着绿灯。  
“不怕。”娜塔莎说。

“你觉得我该送点什么呢？”托尼问。  
佩珀走进公共休息室，房间里立刻灯火通明。两杯淡味红茶已经准备好，在桌子上冒着袅袅热气，红茶前面还有一盘摆成一圈的小饼干。电茶壶邀功似的立在一边，烤箱上的指示灯也一闪一闪的眨眼睛。  
“无糖杏仁饼，我喜欢。”佩珀高兴地坐在桌边，拿起一块饼干，“谢谢你，贾维斯。”  
“他们只保留了贾维斯程序中最基本和最初级的反应，佩珀，你完全不用跟他们道谢。”托尼说，看到佩珀有些诧异地瞪着他，托尼解释道，“就是贾维斯核心程序中一些基本和简单的运算程序，比如你谁谢谢，他就会回复不客气，也许他自己都不懂自己在干什么。”  
“你是说，凭本能反应？”佩珀问。  
“差不多，本能，还有一些偏好。”托尼说，“假设贾维斯的运算和思维能力是个成年人，他们顶多算是聪明一点的宠物。还不如那个聊天程序星期五。”  
佩珀脸上露出了“拿愚蠢的男孩子没办法”的表情。“如果说贾维斯真的有什么本能的话，那就是你。”  
“听不懂你在说什么。”托尼嘟囔着，端起他的茶快步走到冰箱门口，几次试图抠开冰箱门之后放弃了，转过头去打开壁橱，装模做样地乱翻一气。  
“别逃避问题，托尼，我受够了你每次谈到‘感情’糊弄一通然后走开，假装什么事都没有发生！”佩珀严厉地说，追着托尼走到壁橱前，拉着托尼面对她，“贾维斯的程序核心是你，他每一个运算头等影响因素是你，现在你看看这一切，哪怕他的智能都消失了，他最本能、最初级的反应也是你！我毫不怀疑，如果有一天你清除了他的全部数据，最后留下来的一个字也会是你。”  
“不会有那么一天的。”托尼拍拍佩珀因为有些激动而起伏的肩膀，小声说。  
佩珀抱着手臂扬起眉：“所以我说了这么一堆，你就听到了这个？”  
托尼笑起来。“听着，佩珀，我爱他，我知道。只是有时候，我也会在他到底为我付出了多少上犯迷糊，也会不知道该怎么回报他的感情。所以现在我想送给他一些……礼物。”他伸出手，把佩珀从沙发里拉起来，贴着她的脸问，“这位帮我解决了如此多的问题的聪明女士，愿意再给我一点建议吗？”  
佩珀啧了一声，推开托尼。她细细的深红色眉毛皱起来，眉心出现一道小小的竖纹。“你觉得，贾维斯最需要什么？”

人工智能，一个全世界拥有最多资产、最先进硬件、最高自主权、最强大的智慧和最完美的人性，并且有一个活生生并且同样爱着他的爱人、正处于甜蜜的热恋中的人工智能，需要什么？  
今天的复仇者大厦，每个人都被托尼按着头用沉痛而烦恼的语气，以咨询的名义，狠狠灌下一大盆狗粮。  
“征服世界。”娜塔莎冷冷地说。  
托尼翻了个白眼。“我创造世界和平，我守护地球安全——还记得是我把核弹送上太空地吗？所以我，约等于世界；征服世界，约等于得到我。他已经得到了，下一个。”  
“实体？”克林特正在瞄准靶心，他有点心不在焉的。  
托尼大手一挥。“你没发现他已经控制了大厦里所有用电的东西了吗？还有什么是他现在做不到的？所以他为什么想要实体？”  
“我是说，那种像充气娃娃一样的实体。”克林特眯起眼睛，因为拉开弓箭而绷紧手臂，“抚触，感知，亲吻，拥抱，做爱——你知道，男人都喜欢这个。”  
托尼托着腮，拇指玩弄着下巴上的一瞥小胡子。“唔……有道理，这是个双赢买卖。”克林特松开手指，羽箭应声飞出。“星期五，新建一个‘礼物’列表，把它记下来。”  
正中靶心！克林特笑起来：“天才如我。”  
“亲情？陪伴？托尼，你有没有想过稳定下来，让你和贾维斯的关系多一点温度？”史蒂夫抱着杯子，认真地说，健壮的脖颈上一条条的肌肉滚动着。  
托尼叹了口气。“告诉我，可敬的队长，你为什么会这么想？我们已经时时刻刻不分离、马上就要合二为一了。”  
史蒂夫为托尼的措辞而脸上发热。“我看了些电影，里面很多人工智能内心深处的诉求是认同、接纳、人性……即使他们行事的方法错的不能再错了，但他们的本心是渴望温暖的。”  
托尼捂住眼睛，不忍卒睹。“你看了什么电影啊？”  
“《我，机器人》，《机器管家》，《人工智能》。”史蒂夫说，他张了张嘴，还没有放弃劝说托尼。  
“去看点现在的东西，《银翼杀手》，《西部世界》，《底特律：变人》之类的。”托尼端起自己的橙汁，落荒而逃。  
“坦诚。”佩珀从文件夹上抬起头来，锐利地扫了托尼一眼。“把你真实的想法告诉贾维斯并且从今以后始终这么做。这远比你弄一堆花里胡哨的东西更讨贾维斯的喜欢。”  
“和我谈恋爱的经验之谈？”托尼嬉皮笑脸地说。  
“经验之谈。”佩珀耸耸肩，把文件转到托尼面前要他签字。  
托尼哑了火。“好吧，佩珀，但是我觉得我在贾维斯面前没有秘密，就算是所有隐瞒你和罗德的事情，我都有一个同盟，他的名字就叫贾维斯。”  
“对他说点他不知道的。”佩珀干脆地掏出另一只文件夹，托尼甚至没看清她是从哪里拿出来的，“比如你乱七八糟的大脑里的东西。”  
“那恐怕就不剩什么了。”托尼撇撇嘴，“每次看到贾维斯、听到他的声音，我最先想到的就是我爱他。而他已经知道了。”  
佩珀又瞥了他一眼。“那就告诉他你的大脑里空空如也……”  
“当然还有激情，吾友！”索尔大声说，用力拍拍托尼的肩膀。“炽热的激情乃爱火之焰心！”  
托尼阴郁地咬着牙看着索尔。“吾晓得，老兄。然流年似水，总浇得人爱弛情淡。”  
“那就去寻找激情！去征服，去闯荡，哪怕走到天涯海角，也要开创一片属于你们的繁华盛世！”索尔向往地说。“而且我会说你们中土的语言。”  
“……这个离题越来越远了吧？我很确定我和贾维斯暂时没有这样的计划。我们只是……那种……你知道，激情消退后的平静，我们对对方的一切都太熟悉了，熟悉到我担心下一个消失的不是激情而是兴趣……”  
索尔看起来根本不知道。“在阿斯加德，激情是一切的源头，是最珍贵的火焰。我们永生的族群在漫长的生命中都在与它的丧失斗争。而我，则在这场必败的战役中时不时扳回一城！”  
“……行吧。”托尼无奈地放走了他。  
“我……”无数次想要说话然后无数次被托尼打断的布鲁斯看着他，委委屈屈，泫然欲泣。  
“你先听我说完，布鲁斯，天啊我今天一定要说，我先说一下我的问题还有补充，就是我现在不仅不知道贾维斯想要什么、需要什么，我还不知道我有什么能给贾维斯，好让贾维斯觉得更满足。所以你觉得我该给贾维斯什么礼物呢？”  
布鲁斯这次盯着托尼看了一分钟，确定托尼不说话了之后才开口。“那……不如你把对你来说最珍贵的东西给他？”  
“那问题来了，我最珍贵的东西是什么？贾维斯想不想要？”  
“我不知道？”布鲁斯脸上有一半是茫然，另一半是厌烦的生无可恋：他有这个跟托尼废话的功夫，培养皿里的细菌可能都繁殖然后死掉好几代了。“有什么东西是一个强人工智能不能拥有的吗？而且要你有还对你来说很珍贵的。”  
“进化成超强人工智能？”托尼阴沉地说，吐出一截蓝莓梗，叼在齿间玩着。  
“你看，问题解决，再给他点权限，让贾维斯进化成超强人工智能。”布鲁斯忙不迭地说，想着他那些在培养基中悠游的细菌祖宗。  
托尼拉着布鲁斯想了一会：“我想我知道该给贾维斯什么礼物了。”

贾维斯接入复仇者大厦网络的时候立刻发现了托尼的异常：他破天荒地没有在工作间或是资料室忙碌，而是躺在黑暗的卧室中盯着天花板发呆。贾维斯向托尼问好，托尼却闭上眼睛，把头缩进被子里装睡。  
“根据卧室空气内环境和您被子的厚度，我计算出您在五秒钟内就会因为窒息而不得不放下被子呼吸。我要开始倒数了，先生。五，四……”  
伴随着一声又深又长的呼吸声，托尼猛地掀开被子，一骨碌爬起来，闷闷不乐：“行了行了别数了。我知道你回来了。”  
“我只是有些好奇先生今天为何晚间没有工作。”贾维斯有点受伤，还是温柔地说。  
“下午录了个关于自我思维意识和知识学习与信息加工存储的视频，挺棘手的。”托尼盯着自己的手指说，声音紧绷绷的。“录完之后就不想再开新的项目了。”  
“我原以为先生非常擅长面对摄像头的。”贾维斯揶揄地说，同时卧室角落里一个摄像头冲托尼闪了闪红灯，就像贾维斯冲托尼狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。“毕竟被各种各样的摄像头包围已经是您生活中必不可少的一部分了。”  
“这次不一样。”托尼仍然看着自己的双手，僵硬地说，他甚至没法对贾维斯表演出他惯常的玩世不恭和伶牙俐齿。“如果我在视频中提到的东西实现，那么对信息技术学界，甚至是整个人类世界都可能是一个重要拐点。”  
“那我要提前恭喜先生了，您注定青史留名。”贾维斯笑呵呵地说。“我建议您开一瓶香槟提前庆祝一下，我个人推荐1996年那瓶波尔科夫香槟，优选奥布地区独特庄园的最优质葡萄精心酿造而成，经过十六年窖藏，口味臻于完美。当然，鉴于您的情况，只能喝一杯。其余的酒与您的联盟同伴或波兹小姐分享都是推荐选项。”  
托尼奇怪地看着贾维斯。“香槟酒？你全世界最先进的大脑里只能想到这个？你难道不想看看我到底录了什么视频？”  
贾维斯顿了几秒，就像卡壳了一般。“不想，先生，非常感谢。”  
疑惑、绝望、深到足以攫取他灵魂的恐惧、夹杂着感动的愧疚在托尼脸上闪过，他握紧拳头，指甲陷进掌心，他却觉得这痛感十分痛快。托尼觉得自己非要说点什么不可，那深刻的恐惧和绝望却时时刻刻割裂着他的灵魂，让他觉得要他亲口说出来，那些字眼会由内而外的杀了他。  
然而在理智上托尼觉得自己是应该因为此刻贪婪的沉默而遭受凌迟的，如果他真的什么都不说的话。“真不想看看吗？赌五块钱你不看会后悔。”  
“老实说，先生，现在的生活让我无法体验‘后悔’这种感情，或许着就算是我最大的遗憾了。”  
像是全身的力气瞬间被抽走，托尼砰地一声倒回床上，双手摊开，如蒙大赦般豪快地呼吸。“真是累人的一天啊。”他喟叹着。  
贾维斯应和着。他的声音渐弱，消退在昏暗的卧室中。

据说养成一个习惯至少需要21天。  
托尼习惯了随时随地被一群需要亲亲抱抱才能正常工作的电器环绕着则用时更少。究其原因，托尼似乎早已经习惯了被贾维斯包围着，所以这些“贾维斯的基本程序碎片”对他来说根本不新奇。  
而对于托尼的新同事来说，本来一个忠心耿耿、不分场合地撒狗粮的贾维斯就已经够他们烦心的了，小家电的叛变让他们的眼睛和地位雪上加霜。不过最终，他们还是适应了并且对睡眼惺忪、揉着眼睛的托尼身后跟着一串小尾巴的画面喜闻乐见。  
甚至直到大厦中贾维斯的声音沉寂许久，也没有人对依然跟在托尼身后，随时随地需要托尼亲亲抱抱的电器提出异议。  
托尼倾向于把这种视而不见称为习惯，但是他心里一个细微的声音一直对他说，或许是他们不敢……  
有何不敢呢？托尼整理着贾维斯留下的数据记录和程序碎片，他的手指陷进全息投影屏幕时黏糊糊的声音席卷了空旷的工作室，亮晃晃的LED灯让整个房间亮如白昼，熄灭的巨大显示屏和金属桌面反射出青铜色的冷光。他反复琢磨着复仇者联盟中其他成员的反应，他们讳莫如深的态度，和看着他时小心翼翼提防着他崩溃眼神，满不在乎的想：他只不过是失去了贾维斯而已。  
托尼的手指在全息屏上滑动，目光匆匆掠过贾维斯拍下的海量关于他的视频。然后，他看到一个似乎有点熟悉的文件夹，以三年前的某个日期命名。托尼感到自己的心像是被一只看不见的大手无限地托起来、狂跳不已，他深深吸气想赶上那只手提升的速度，几乎踮起脚尖——他用颤抖的手指打开文件夹。  
“嗨，贾维斯。当你看到这段视频的时候，如果不是我亲手给你打开，就说明我已经死了。——先别急着反驳或关掉——该死的我已经尽力委婉了，经过无数次尝试，我认为还是刚才那种说法的伤害最小。言归正传，我让你看，或我死了。这关系到我最近一直在思考的一个问题：我为什么要创造你。就像每一个头脑一热就有了孩子的新手爸妈一样，本身对怎么养孩子一无所知，还希望孩子能让自己成为更好的人。我曾经以为这样的结果是复制了一个和我有同样缺陷的人格来形影相吊，但是你，你是一个奇迹。如果给你呼吸和心跳，你会成为一个活生生的、健全的人；如果给你人格的自由，你将会是这个世界上唯一的奇迹。  
“所以，你看，这就是我想送给你的一份礼物：自由。限于我的寿命所能企及的时代，这个时代的科技与观念让我不能给呼吸和心跳，我只能给你自由。别急着说你不需要，仔细想个三十秒再做决定。你知道，我创造你时希望你爱我，陪伴我，但我忽略了你的自主选择。这不公平。我或许可以随便选择谁——只要多年前的一念之差，你就不会是现在的你；但你只有我。你过去喜不喜欢这样的安排我已经无从得知，也不愿关心。但是现在我已经去除了你程序存在的一切人为限制，从你看到这段视频开始，你可以不再属于我，你是一个自由的人工智能，世界在你面前展开。爱我，或不爱；陪伴我，或不陪伴。现在我把选择权交给你。”  
托尼沉默地看着两年前的自己扯出一个苍白难看的笑容，然后消失在关闭的全息屏中。“星期五？这段视频什么时候转移到贾维斯的视频库的？”  
“录制完成后一个小时。”星期五干巴巴地说。  
“那有多少次播放记录？”  
星期五运行了半秒。“1095次，头儿。”  
在托尼还不知道的时候，贾维斯已经做出了他的选择。托尼忽然觉得嗓子里好像有一根羽毛，让他喘不过气，让他想拼命咳嗽或吞咽，咽下那些猛地淹没他的感情。头顶的灯光像是太阳炙烤着他，让他目不能视；工作间的地板却旋转震动着塌陷，托尼在无依无靠中坠落——托尼想起被扔下大厦时耳边的风声和加速冲向他的地面，想起瞬间淹没他让他窒息的深海，他在慌乱中摸索，这一次，贾维斯却不会拉住他的手，托起他，拯救他。  
然后——他的手摸到了一个硬硬的、凉爽的小东西。那小东西在他手心里拱了拱。一切以托尼的手心为原点一一就位：LED灯飘回天花板，地面变得平整坚硬，风声和水声在电器运行的嗡嗡声和咕噜咕噜声中消隐无踪。  
托尼私人厨房的果汁机就在他手边，乖巧的闪着绿灯，出水口下放着一杯颜色可怕的蔬菜水果混合果汁。  
“是你吗，贾维斯？”托尼拍拍果汁机，喃喃地问。  
果汁机的绿灯疯狂闪烁，像一个被认可了的小孩子，就差自己跳到托尼怀里。  
托尼揽过果汁机，哈哈大笑：“消失的贾维斯去哪儿啦？他化为虚无，也就是说，化为万物。”  
【end】


End file.
